Behind Heaven's Door
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: True confessions, passion, and love can be found all together only at Heaven’s Night. Things heat up in the strip bar for Alex and Elle. Rated M for mature and sexual content.


Behind Heaven's Door

---

"Nice choice for a haven, Elle." Alex would have laughed at his own sarcastic comment if it weren't for his bleeding leg throbbing painfully with each step he took. Even though he slightly managed to stop the wound from bleeding by bandaging it with a thick piece of black cloth ripped from his shirt, he knew the makeshift bandage would not be able to hold out much longer. He could already feel the sticky crimson substance seeping through the black fabric each time pressure was applied to the injury, whether it be walking or simply tightening the muscles around his leg to reduce the pain. "I didn't know you were into strip bars," he half chuckled and half winced.

Elle pulled out a seat from a table and carefully lowered Alex's weight into the chair. She was rewarded with a relieved sigh on his end before she planted both hands on her hips and threw him an annoyed look. "Well, how was I supposed to know that this place was going to be a strip bar?" she challenged. It wasn't like she intended to pick a strip bar out of all the locations in Silent Hill. It just so happened to be the closest and most seemingly inviting place for a shelter. She could have picked any of the numerous abandoned stores that looked like they had just been rummaged through by those _creatures_, but figured a two-story building would be much safer. Why was he being so picky?

Momentarily forgetting about the burning sensation in his leg, Alex dared to tilt up his head to give her a silly grin. "Well, we did get in here through a dark alley. Doesn't take a genius to figure where that leads to."

Although he admittedly did have a point, Elle wasn't ready to give in so quickly. "It could have been an apartment building, you know. It sure did look like one."

"What apartment building do YOU know has a sign that reads "Heaven's Night" above it?" Alex was enjoying the sight of Elle grimacing. He knew there was no way she was going to win this argument.

Elle rolled her eyes in aggravation. Ever since they were teenagers, she hated when Alex had the upper hand in their arguments. But, even after their long years apart, she was glad that he had not changed too much. Even though he had physically matured into a handsome young man, he still retained some of his childish ways. "Oh shut up, Alex. It's still the best place for shelter while we wait for Wheeler."

"Hey, take it easy. I was just joking with you," Alex replied, feeling a bit worried that he might have seriously offended her. "You know I appreciate your efforts," he said sincerely, concealing a grunt behind his words.

Elle smiled at the comment and patted his shoulder affectionately. "I know. I hate to admit this but I'm glad you're still the same Alex Shepherd after all these years." She truly did miss him after his sudden disappearance, and she didn't know whether it was luck or fate that had reunited them under the situation they were in. Just a couple of weeks ago, she had been living a normal life with her mother and sister. Now, she had no one left, no one to turn to except her childhood friend. She still couldn't digest the horrible secrets of her family and Shepherd's Glen, but being in Silent Hill only reconfirmed that all the events that had transpired in the last day were anything but her imagination. If she needed another reality check, all she needed to do was have a look at Alex's injured leg; it was all thanks to the one person she used call 'mother.' Now, she didn't know who Margaret Holloway was anymore. Elle was simply satisfied knowing that Judge Holloway was somewhere resting in peace, but may God have mercy on her soul for all the sins she had committed.

"Hey, you all right?" Alex asked in concern when he saw the look of distress on Elle's face. "What's the matter?'

"Sorry Alex,' Elle replied with a heavy sigh. "I was just thinking about everything that happened. My mom, your brother, Silent Hill, our lives….everything. What…what the hell happened?"

Alex wished he could give her the answer she was looking for, but he couldn't. Thanks to his parent's confessions, he was well aware of what had occurred, but he couldn't understand why. Why was he the chosen one? Why did his family have to take part of some ridiculous ritual that had cost many innocent people of their lives? Why, why, why? _Josh…_ He still had to tell Elle the real reason behind his brother's death, but he decided to do so later on. Like Elle, he was still trying to figure everything out. Everything that he had went through still felt surreal to him. If it weren't for the pain pricking against the gash on his leg, he would have still thought that his entire journey of revelations was nothing but a dream (or nightmare in this case).

Elle acknowledged Alex's silence as an answer for her own question. He had no response and she couldn't blame him. "Stay put. I'm going to contact Wheeler and then find something to heal your leg. I hope Wheeler managed to get his car so you don't have to do any more walking."

Before she could move away, Alex grabbed her hand firmly and gave it a light squeeze. "We're going to be all right, you hear?" he spoke confidently. He had to be strong, if not for himself, then for Elle.

Elle gave a small smile and nodded even though she wasn't as optimistic as Alex. Though it appeared that the nightmare was over, she was still terrified about the future. She had lost her only family and could no longer go back home. What was she going to do? More concerns filled her mind, but she tried her best to push them aside. Right now, she needed to focus on treating Alex's leg and getting out of Silent Hill. There would be plenty of time later on to worry about everything else. "I hope so."

Alex continued to hold her hand for a few more seconds. Even the smallest physical contact with her made him feel a bit more alive, and he so very much needed to feel alive for the both of them.

"Alexander, how am I going to help you if you keep clinging on to me?" Elle couldn't help but laugh as he made no attempt to release her.

Alex grinned sheepishly and dropped her hand gently to her side. "Sorry, about that. I just missed you…"

"I missed you too Alex…" _More than you know…_ She could feel Alex gazing intently at her, and it was starting to make her feel a bit uncomfortable. She was sure her cheeks were flushing, but realized that her embarrassment would be hard to notice beneath the dim lights of the bar. Still, she didn't want to risk Alex finding out. He would never let her forget it. "I'll be back in a minute. Stay right there."

"It's not like I can move anywhere else, smart ass," he snickered playfully.

Elle slapped the back of his head hard before making her way to the back of the bar counter. "You really enjoy giving me a hard time today, huh?"

"Don't I always?" he quipped beneath his breath.

"I heard that, Alexander," she replied sternly. She gave him the most serious look she could muster, but the façade didn't last very long. Moments later, they both broke into a fit of laughter. It truly did feel nice to be able to laugh like that even though their little innocent feud was just a temporary distraction from the traumatizing experiences of Silent Hill. Still, she needed it.

Alex turned his seat around until it faced the bar. He noticed many types of drinks behind the counter, and as much as he wanted something hard and cold to drink, he just couldn't bring himself to consume anything from Silent Hill. "It's a shame that I can't have anything. That looks like a fine collection of drinks."

"We can have a real meal once Wheeler gets here. I know you're just dying for a drink so focus your attention on something else," Elle called out in between the loud shuffles as she searched the shelves for a spare medical kit. "Hmm, you'd think there would be something, anything here that can be of some use." Her annoyance was slowly escalating as she shifted around various boxes and cups to no avail.

"This place was probably abandoned for some time. You know what, I think I'll be able to live until Wheeler gets here." Against his better judgment, Alex leaned forward and cupped his wounded leg between his palms to ascertain whether or not it was still bleeding. A searing pain instantly coursed through the flesh around the injured area, causing him to flail back into his seat. "Damn it!" he cursed loudly in between deep breaths.

Elle jumped at the sound of his scream and nearly dropped the health drink and small med kit in her arms. "Alex, stop! I found something." She quickly jogged back to her injured friend, knocking over a few chairs in the process, and carefully set the items on the floor. Kneeling against his thigh, she handed the health drink to Alex while she browsed through the kit for all the necessary things she needed. Luckily, she was a true professional when it came to dressing wounds. She had tended to Nora many times when she used to play recklessly. A pang of guilt and hurt struck her heart at the mere thought of her sister. She should have known better. Maybe then, she could have even saved her from her untimely and undeserving death.

"I-I think it's getting worse," Alex nodded towards his leg as he fumbled with the bottle cap. Once he popped it open, he was greeted with the familiar bitter scent of the drink. Holding his breath, he devoured the drink in a single gulp and winced as the tangy liquid traveled down his throat. He absolutely despised the taste and smell of the health drinks, but they did seem to help quicken the healing of certain injuries.

Elle immediately snapped out of her pensive thoughts and engaged her attention solely on Alex's leg. "Be still," she instructed as her dexterous fingers expertly removed the blood soaked black cloth through the rips in his pants, replacing it with a fresh sheet of medicated bandage. Just to make sure that it would firmly stay in place, she applied two additional layers before neatly knotting all the ends.

Alex couldn't believe how quickly she had managed to clean and dress his wound, and to his delight, she had made it as painless as possible. "You're a natural at this, Elle."

"You're welcome. Just stay put until Wheeler gets here," she said, her brows furrowed in seriousness. "No more prodding at it," she reprimanded while returning the supplies to its original position out of pure courtesy. She was quite certain that there would be other people who might need to use it later on.

"Yes, doctor." Alex nodded obediently and secretly admired the way Elle's face darkened at his comment. He had always thought she looked rather sexy when she was annoyed or angry. He couldn't help but stare at the way her hips swayed as she walked. It wasn't that he had never seen attractive women, but there was something special about the way Elle moved that mesmerized him. Over the years, she had clearly matured into a very striking woman. Even when they were teenagers, he had thought she was beautiful. But, it wasn't Elle's physical attributes that made him drawn to her. She had always been there for him as a best friend. She was the only one who had listened, supported, and consoled him when he had been too prideful to admit his anger and hurt to his family even though it was his family that had caused him so much misery.

"Are you looking at the drinks again?" Elle laughed when she sensed him looking in her direction. "I said we can find something real to eat once we get out of here."

Alex shook his head, his lips curving into a mischievous grin. "Who said I was looking at the drinks?"

"W-what!?" Elle stammered, her face turning red again as she wondered just what Alex was implying.

Alex decided to let Elle use her own imagination. It was always more fun to see her puzzled anyway. "Nothing."

Elle looked at him strangely. The first thought that crossed her mind was whether or not he was checking her out, but that thought seemed a bit ridiculous to her. They were best friends and she was sure that was what Alex saw her as, just a friend. _He's probably just teasing and messing with me, just like always. _

From the corner of his eyes, Alex noticed a wrinkled old flyer laying on the table beside him. Curious, he picked it up and was surprised to find a picture of a young beautiful woman with a single leg wrapped around a dance pole. "Hey, check this out. This woman here kinda looks like you, Elle."

"What is it now, Alex?" Elle sighed as she made her way to the table and grabbed the poster from his hand. When she saw the image, she raised a questioning brow. Was she supposed to feel flattered that Alex was comparing her to the promiscuous stranger in the photo?

Alex threw his hands behind his head and momentarily pictured Elle in the woman's red top and her short, purple, leopard print skirt. It wasn't a bad image at all. "If you were to wear that outfit and let your hair down, you'd look just like Lady Maria."

"Are you trying to imply that I look like a stripper?" Slightly angry, she tossed the poster in his face and shook her head in disbelief. "You can go fantasize about this _Maria_ lady while I go wait for Wheeler downstairs."

"Whoa whoa, calm down! I was just complimenting you." Alex laughed and set the poster back on the table. He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap, which surprised the both of them. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he did know he wanted her to be near him. They had been separated for far too long.

"A-Alex!" Elle gasped as she fell into his arms, her desperate voice echoing throughout the empty room. She tried to escape from his embrace but he encircled his arms around her hips before she could even attempt to do so. Carefully setting her against his good thigh, he released her wrist and loosed his grip around her slender waist. He was now giving her the choice to either leave or stay, and to his delight, she didn't budge. "What are you doing?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She straightened her sweatshirt and pulled it down so that her exposed skin was concealed again.

"You should have left it lopsided. It's sexier." Alex willingly allowed the flirtatious words to glide out of his mouth as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked her upper body up and down. He didn't think he could have ever been this daring. He had always been somewhat shy around women by nature, but after living through the horrors of Silent Hill, he felt nothing could restrain him. He had been so close to losing his childhood friend not once but twice in Silent Hill. Being this physically close to her felt surreal, but her warm hands against his chest and her shallow breath against the groove of his neck made him realize that all the fighting and torture he had gone through had been worth it; Elle had been there to receive him at the end of his nightmare.

His hand found its way to the back of her head on its own accord. He played with the loose strands of blonde hair that had fallen out of her small ponytail and silently wondered what was going through her mind. The only emotion betrayed on her face was confusion, and Alex wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Still, he decided to take his chances. He had kept his feelings and affections towards her long enough, and even though Heaven's Night wasn't the most appropriate place to reveal one of his own deepest secrets, he didn't want to wait any longer.

"S-so I can look like Lady Maria?" Elle murmured for fear that speaking any louder was going to disrupt the tranquility between them. She didn't know why she kept referring back to the stranger in the poster when Alex was clearly suggesting something else. Her heart was racing against her chest and her mind was failing to pick up on any other senses except for the man before her, the man whom she had thought was her best friend. Apparently, Alex had something different in mind. Her body felt numb, and she couldn't stop her face from inching ever so closer to Alex's, their lips just a breath apart now.

Suddenly, Alex pushed her back and stood up. Before the startled Elle could cry out, he scooped her off her feet and walked toward the center stage of the bar as Elle remained still in his arms, too stunned to make a movement. A thick golden pole stemmed from the ceiling of the bar to the wooden floor of the stage. From what Alex could remember, it was the very pole Lady Maria had posed with in the poster. Setting Elle on her feet again, he pressed his body against her small frame until she was backed into the rod. He encircled her waist with one hand as his free hand captured her wrists and held them above her head. Although Elle slightly writhed beneath his clutch at first, she finally stopped when Alex leaned his forehead against her own. Between the two of them, Alex had always been the one to take initiative. Elle was now completely vulnerable to his advances, and as much as she hated to admit it, being dominated by Alex thrilled her.

In only a matter of minutes, he had gone from a passive injured person to someone who appeared to be possessed by a great deal of carnal passion evident in his hungry gaze. He briefly released his around her waist and brought his hand toward the front zipper of her sweatshirt. It was already zipped down halfway and he thought it could hurt if it went completely down. His eyes gleamed playfully as he held the tiny silver fastener between his thumb and index finger. Before Elle could protest, his fingers were already forcing the zipper down. He made sure to move about slowly in case she wanted to protest and slap him for his shameless behavior. However, she made no attempt to stop him. What surprised him even more was that she simply watched him bow his head until his eyes were set on her heaving chest. Alex took a quick glance at her upper body, mentally thinking it was a shame that her casual attire had always concealed her lovely body.

Tenderly brushing his lips against her cheek, he whispered seductively into her left ear, "Now you're really starting to look like her."

He brought his hand around her waist again and encircled it tightly as he tilted his head slightly until his lips were right above her supple ones. He searched her eyes for any signs of discomfort but found none. "Elle, I've longed for this..," he murmured as his lips gently fell against hers. He couldn't quite explain the sensation that was running through his mind and body. All he knew was that it felt good and so right. He had been waiting for over five years for this moment, and he never would have imagined that the first time he would be kissing her was going to be after his journey through Hell. Was this his reward? More importantly, was this his self-proclaimed reward? Even in the midst of the blissful moment, he started to worry whether or not he had been too forceful with his friend. _What if this isn't what she wants? What if-_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a reciprocated kiss on Elle's end. She slowly licked his lower lip, signaling that she wanted to enter his mouth. Relaxing a bit, Alex couldn't object to her lead as she slipped her wet tongue between his lips, easing its way into his welcoming mouth. Somehow, her wrists had managed to break free from his grasp. Alex wasn't sure how, but he didn't care as he felt her hands run up his sides before they rested firmly against his shoulder. He set both his hands against her hips, his fingers caressing her soft exposed flesh as he boldly treaded beyond the threshold of friendship. He tugged at the bottom of her red tank top, silently asking her whether or not she wanted to take their desires to the next level.

Elle decided to take the initiative for once. She felt as if her mind had lost all sense of logic and reason as she brought her hands to his broad shoulders and pushed his jacket off his body. Normally, she would have been chiding herself and slapping Alex for his inappropriate behavior, but she realized that she could no longer deny what her heart wanted the most- Alex. For the first time, she pushed her rationality back and gave into her emotions. She had missed him terribly after his disappearance and spent countless nights wondering if she would ever be able to see him again. Now that he was so close to her, after they had both survived Hell itself, nothing was going to stop her from claiming what was rightfully hers. Her biggest concern had been whether or not Alex saw her as someone who was more than just his best friend, and thankfully, he had answered that question without having her embarrass herself.

"Elle…" Alex panted as he slipped out of his jacket and threw it against a chair. He continued kissing her all the while she started slipping his black shirt upward, parting for only a brief moment when she pulled it over his head. For all the time he had known Elle, she had been a rather quiet and meek girl. To see her in the dominating state she was in now truly surprised and excited him.

Even though she had only managed to catch a quick glimpse of his chest before she closed her eyes again as Alex inserted his warm tongue into her mouth, she was quite pleased with the sight. Solider or not, he certainly had the muscular and chiseled body of one. Although his skin was marred with cuts, bruises, and burns from combating against all the hellish monsters, she thought it only added an endearing quality to his demeanor- someone who wasn't afraid to protect and fight for what he believed in. During her time in Silent Hill and upon discovering her own family's horrible secret, she had started to suspect that Alex might not have really been at war, but that never changed her own perception of him, not even once. To her, he was the same Alexander Shepherd she had known as a teenager, and if it weren't for the deadly fate that had fallen upon their families, he wouldn't have suffered the way he did. Right now, she wanted to be his healer, his reason for pulling through Hell.

"Shh…Alex…you don't need to say a thing," she whispered as she tossed her sweatshirt against his jacket and allowed him to do the honors of removing her tank top. She ignored the cool surface of the pole against her bare back as she folded her hands before her back, her fingers gripping tightly against the golden dance pole.

"You'd make Lady Maria blush in shame." Alex grinned at her sultry pose. Unlike most girls against a dance pole, Elle did not appear risqué. There was a graceful and elegant aura to her slightly suggestive smile as she stood before him with one hip slightly thrust forward, her full breasts proudly protruding behind her black bra.

"Alex," she replied seriously with a deadpan look.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Elle was trying to imply. Resting his hands on her hips, he leaned against her forehead again and gazed into her eyes that were now wide with anticipation. "Is this really what you want?"

"Haven't I made it clear already?" she responded coyly.

Alex loved how amidst Elle's bold actions, she still preserved her natural innocence and bashfulness that he had come to adore. "I guess you have," he murmured, his words barely audible in between his and Elle's heavy breaths.

He scooped her up in his arms and walked to the nearest table. Setting her gently on the surface, he pulled himself on to the table and bent over her so she was fully trapped between his legs. Even as he arched over her with his knees curled, he no longer felt the pressure and pain that had existed in his thigh. His mind was far more occupied with something, someone else than his injury. Alex leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers again as his fingers resumed playing with the skin around the waistband of her gray jeans. The way she moaned when he kissed and toyed with her body, which shook with pleasure, made the excitement between his legs so erect that it was quickly becoming uncomfortable being restrained in his pants.

"You can let it out you know," Elle laughed softly when she noticed his bulge above her thighs. She brought her hands to his belt and loosened the buckle. She couldn't believe how carefree she was around him. Perhaps in the years after his disappearance, she had matured in more ways that one.

"Elle…" Alex sighed deeply. For the first time since his farce of a homecoming, he felt as if he really did have something to come home to. He gingerly cupped her face, enjoying the warmth that radiated from her flushed cheeks as she prepared to pull down his slacks.

"Wait, your leg!" She had almost forgotten about his injury until her eyes fell upon the crimson bandage behind the large rip in his pants.

"It's fine," he assured her, his fingers idly playing with her smooth blonde hair. "I don't feel the pain anymore. I have something far more important to focus on," he said and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Naturally, Elle would have blushed at his statement, but she was feeling more comfortable around Alex, more daring. Placing an index finger against his lips, she silenced him, urging him to show how he felt through his actions instead.

"Look who's in charge now," Alex snickered and kicked off his trousers, leaving himself in just his black boxers.

She felt his hard bulge against her inner thigh as he leaned forward to embrace her, his hand casually fumbling for the clasp behind her bra. Between the passion and their natural body heat, she noticed that his skin had become quite sticky. She could see the visible beads of sweat trickling down his chest and especially his arms. Entranced, she watched the beads of sweat roll down his arm to his free hand that began to unfasten the buttons of her jeans. He looked at her, his eyes asking for her approval. Elle nodded and Alex instantly started to pull the tight pants off her slender waist and legs much quicker than Elle had expected. Inwardly, she laughed at his eagerness to pleasure her and get pleasured in return._ His hormones must really be driving him crazy!_

Alex exhaled in content when he was rewarded with the luscious sight of her matching black panties. He cast a glance at her entire body and was awe-struck with her beauty. He had started noticing her shapely figure when they were teenagers, but he had never expected Elle to look this ravishing beneath her casual clothes.

"What is it?" she asked, somewhat nervous at the way Alex was eyeing her. All of a sudden, she started to feel a bit self-conscious, and she couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. "Is it-?' she started, her breath held in anticipation.

"It's perfect," he stated firmly and meant the very definition of the word. He was suddenly starting to worry whether HE was worthy enough for her.

With a sigh of relief, Elle cracked a small smile and looped her arms around his neck, drawing his face closer to hers. Alex finally managed to undo the clasp behind her bra and tossed it aside to the chair where their other clothes laid. Her breasts, now bare and exposed for his eyes only, were a lot bigger than he had imagined them to be. _She really hides them well behind her clothes _Alex thought as he gently cupped one of her mounds in his hand, his finger lightly squeezing her pink nipple that instantly peaked from the attention it was receiving.

"A-Alex…" Elle moaned as he played with her breast. She gasped loudly when he covered her mouth with a deep kiss as his other hand founds its way beneath the black fabric that shielded her most treasured and sacred area. She unconsciously spread her legs further apart to grant him easier access to her throbbing cavern that longed and craved to be touched by him.

Alex grinned when his fingers submerged into a pool of sticky and wet substance between the folds of her neatly trimmed vagina. He could hear her juices slicking against his fingers when he moved his digits about, lubricating the dryer areas until he found what he had been searching for her- her clitoris. He managed to elicit a loud groan from Elle as she tossed her head back, her back slightly arched, when he squeezed her swollen nub with just a tad bit of pressure.

"Alex!!" she called out in between rough breaths and low pants, completely overwhelmed by the constant surge of pleasure that came in waves each time his finger thrust against her most sensitive area. Having no formal and intimate relationships with anyone in the past, Elle was certainly not used to this new sensation, but her mind and body unanimously craved for it.

"Elle," he grunted as he gave her tiny pecks down her neck. "I-I can't wait any longer…" She was driving his hormones insane; he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Alex had always been rather impatient at times, and it seemed that trait had carried over to his sexual performance. Though, more importantly, he just wanted to show Elle how much he needed and wanted to be with her. He had failed as a son, a brother, and a soldier, but he swore he would not fail as her lover. He needed her just as much as she needed him, perhaps even more. Without her, he would truly be lost having no other families and friends to turn to.

This was the first time Elle heard Alex sound as if he were borderline begging. She secretly enjoyed the power she had over him, the upper hand that she had always desired of holding at certain times only because Alex had been the big "know it all" ever since she could remember. Deciding that it wasn't going to be fair to see him suffer by playfully withholding what he needed at the moment, she conceded by pulling down her black underwear, making sure to do it slowly just to tantalize him for she needed some type of fun.

"You're killing me here, Elle," Alex chuckled as she purposely took her time.

Alex was getting to remove his own boxers when Elle suddenly stopped, not because she chose to do so, but because a thought suddenly hit her. "Alex! I just thought of something" she gasped aloud.

"What is it?" he asked, a bit startled at her sudden outburst.

"Wheeler!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth in alarm. "He's supposed to meet us here in a few minutes." She was glad that she still retained some of her logic. It would definitely be most embarrassing if Wheeler were to catch the both of them naked and about do something that should only be done behind closed private doors.

Alex let out a miserable sigh. His shoulders and heart slumped in disappointment upon realizing that Elle was right. He knew he was being unreasonable by urging her to continue, but the mood felt so perfect. Against his better judgment, Alex firmly kissed her lips again after informing her, "Just forget about Wheeler."

"Forget about Wheeler!? What do ya mean forget about Wheeler!?" A loud voice thundered through the narrow staircase that lead to the bar followed by the sound of the wooden boards creaking beneath heavy footsteps. The voice was all too familiar to Alex and Elle.

"Oh my God!" Elle shrieked, instantly pushing Alex off of her naked body. She immediately pulled up her knees and grabbed her sweatshirt, holding it protectively over her breasts as a bulky figure emerged from the dark shadows. Beneath the dim lights, Elle could make out the silhouette of the deputy who had a scowl on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. Even though she couldn't see her own reflection, she was pretty certain that her face had just turned ten different shades of red.

Alex lost his balance and landed rather artlessly on the floor. Luckily, he caught his fall with his arms before his injured thigh suffered another assault. Hands and legs sprawled ungracefully on the wooden floor, he looked up at the cop and offered his most sheepish smile. "Wheeler…umm…we didn't hear you coming up."

"Well, that's because you two were too busy getting it on!" Wheeler barked. He raised a hand over his eyes and backed away. "God damn, get some clothes on you two!"

"I'm so sorry, Wheeler!" Elle apologized as she hastily fixed her undergarments before retrieving her sweatshirt and jeans. "It's just that-"

"About what you said before, Shepherd," Wheeler continued, completely ignoring Elle's apology. "What do ya mean forget about me? Did you forget that I am the only one here who had a damn car parked on the outskirts of this town? You wanna find another way to get of here!?"

"No sir…" Alex mumbled as he pulled his black shirt over his chest. He quickly jumped into his trousers, ignoring the pain that was starting to rise again his thigh due to his inattentiveness at putting his clothes back on. Right now, speed mattered much more than his wellbeing. From the corner of his eyes, Alex could see Wheeler fuming, his face completely red from what Alex presumed to be anger than embarrassment.

"Elle, maybe you should have told me to pick you guys up at the Grand Hotel instead," the cop stated sarcastically, his eyes narrowing towards her.

Elle bowed her head in understanding and embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I-I…I mean, WE didn't expect this to happen…it just did. He started it," she cried and pointed an accusing finger towards Alex. It reminded her very much of her childhood days when they used to pin the blame on each other for something trivial and innocent. Now, it was a much more serious matter.

Alex opened his mouth in shock. "W-what!? Ms. Holloway, I believe you are just as guilty as I am!"

"Whatever! Look, you two better hurry the hell up. If you're not down here in five minutes, I'm getting the hell out of here." Wheeler started to make his way downstairs again, mumbling a string of curses beneath his breath. Before he exited the bar, he turned to face Elle and gave her a wink. "I believe ya, girl. Now hurry up!" Shaking his head, he left the bar and walked back to his car. He wasn't seriously angry with Alex and Elle, but he felt like he needed to put forth some type of authority over them being that he was a police officer. Deep down, he knew the two adults were deeply attracted to each other. It was quite evident in the way they simply looked at each other.

'Talk about a major dent in plans," Alex sighed as he pulled his jacket on. He looked at Elle and found that she had already finished dressing. A shocked and embarrassed expression rested on her face as her legs dangled over the table, her eyes staring at the floor in shame. "Hey, it was only Wheeler," he said with a smile. Even in such a predicament, Alex still managed to make the best of it.

"I can't believe he walked in on us, Alex!" Elle hissed between her breaths, fearing that Wheeler was still within hearing range. "I should have known better!"

"Forget about it. I know Wheeler…he was just messing with us." Walking over to the table, he picked Elle up in his arms and set her on the floor, feeling slightly disappointed that her nude body was now concealed in her usual clothes again; he missed the way her bare sweaty flesh felt against his touch. "Can I at least take a rain check on your offer?"

"Alex!" Somehow, his audacity never ceased to amaze her. Slapping his shoulder hard, she took the lead and made her way down the creaking wooden steps. "We'll see," she replied sternly with a smile upon her lips, her back turned to him as she walked out of the bar.

Sure enough, she spotted Wheeler's car hidden behind the thick layers of fog. From the window, she could see that the cop was giving her an impatient look. She felt awkward being around him after he had just walked in on her when she was almost completely naked so she decided to avoid his eye contact at all cost. Alex came up behind her and opened the rear car door, ushering her into the vehicle like a true gentleman. "You know you liked it," he snickered, making sure to keep his voice low enough so he wouldn't defame her further.

Elle knew she couldn't argue with that.

-Fin

---

A/N: Much thanks to those of you who decided to sit through this entire story. Heaven's Night has always intrigued me, and although it should be more relevant towards James and Maria, I was in the mood to use some of Silent Hill's infamous locations with Silent Hill 5 since it was the last Silent Hill I played. This was just an idea that occurred to me when I was listening to the track, "Waiting For You live at Heaven's Night." I felt that Silent Hill 5 could have had much better endings that the ones we were given, which is why I decided to add my own twist to the ending where Alex and Elle leave.

Also, I could have went further with the lemon scene, but later decided that Heaven's Night gave off a more 'playful and teasing' aura (if that makes sense) so I decided just to touch upon it. Besides, I really wanted to give Wheeler a special and somewhat humorous entrance. I don't really write much lemon (but I may start) so I hope this was somewhat tolerable.

Again, thanks for reading this, and as always, feedbacks/reviews/constructive criticisms are always much appreciated. ^__^


End file.
